There's Just Something About Her
by Lilith VanDini
Summary: A kind of spin off of Sesshoumaru and Rin. What if we took the fantasy elements away and they were just a girl and a guy in a bar? Good question! Well, I have a fucking answer for you! XD Read and find out what happens!
1. There's Just Something About Her

There's Just Something About Her

It had been a really long day at the office. Delegating, ordering and processing everything the day threw at him like a boss. He was very good at his job, rising up that corporate ladder like the badass that he was.

New car, new house, new rolex, looking all sorts of high class. He should feel like the luckiest guy on the planet. But, something was missing. The money, the fancy parties, the hot secretary taking all his calls and emails. But, he just felt unfulfilled. Empty.

He heaved a heavy sigh as he opened the door to the bar. Loud hip hop music rang through his ears. He walked through the clouds of smoke and the couples dancing. Sitting on a stool near the end of the bar.

He hated pop music and if he really thought about it, hated other people as well. Especially after dealing with dumbass people all day at the office. But, there was something special about this place. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but, something here kept dragging him back for more.

He just always left this place with a feeling of completeness. It didn't last long, as soon as he'd leave, he'd find his mind wandering aimlessly again, once more feeling empty. But, for now, he was here and he allowed the euphoria to sweep over him, soaking up that feeling.

He lit a cigarette, took a long and fulfilling drag and looked up at the pretty girl behind the bar. She was short, with long black hair, curvy hips and dark grey eyes. She was wearing a tight, royal purple corset style top, tight black jean skirt and black velvet heels.

His heart skipped a beat as their eyes met but, he ignored this feeling. So she was hot, so were many other girls he'd seen that day. _Whatever.._

She walked over to him excitedly, her hips swaying as she did so. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled flirtatiously at him. "Well, if it isn't my favorite regular." She said with a an attractive grin, batting her long eye lashes at him.

She placed a cup of sake in front of him, already knowing his drink of choice. Her fingers grazed his hand as she did so. Leaning across the counter, her breast's sprawled out in front him, slightly smooshed against the countertop, she stared him down, her eye's intense. "So, I haven't seen you in a few days, spill it. I'm sure you have tons of crap to tell me about your boring ass job." She said, another smirk crossing her features.

He took a sip of his drink, his fingers tingling from the brief contact of her fingers brushing against his. His heart throbbed but, once again, he pushed the feeling to the back of his mind. Refusing to even ponder it.

He smirked back at her, "Heh.. My boring ass job huh?" He said, placing the empty sake cup down and pushing it back towards her. "At least I make more money than you." He added sarcastically, beginning their usual game.

She refilled his glass and took a sip from it before pushing back to him. "This is true but, I don't need to get totally fucking wasted after my shift is over, like you do." She said, daring him with her incessant teasing. Trying to provoke him.

Secretly, Rin had a huge fucking crush on this particular patron. She just couldn't get enough of him. Her heart would speed up every time he walked through the door. And watching him walk away for the night took her breath away. Leaving her unsatisfied again and again, waiting for his return.

Sesshoumaru finished his second drink, savoring the taste as he thought about how her lips had just been there before his. He bit his lip, thinking of her lips on his. She caught this as she refilled his glass for the third time, taking it and licking the rim in it's entirety, looking at him intently all the while.

His breath hitched as he watched his bartender orally assaulting his glass. His eyes glued to her tongue, wanting to taste it himself.

She placed the glass in his hand, running her nails lightly across his finger before pulling away and leaning back on the counter.

She smirked, "I win." She said, her tone a mix of sarcasm and lust. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock before slitting into a slight glare. She always won and after the day he'd had at the office, he just did not have it in him to allow it this night.

"Oh-ho?" He said, his features turning into a daring grin. He licked his lips, "I don't think so. Not tonight." He said, his voice velvety.

The girl returned his smirk. She jumped onto the counter, taking his glass and downing it all before scooting in front of him. She wrapped her legs around him, pushing their bodies together tightly, her breasts pressed against his muscular chest. Their faces were mere inches apart, he could feel her hot breath on his cheek.

He was mildly disappointed that she had finished his drink, irritation started to build at the girl's insolence. ' _If she was anyone else.'_ He pondered that thought momentarily, why was that? What put her aside from other people in his mind? He didn't even really know this girl.

His ponderment ended before he could decipher that thought though. He blinked and all of a sudden she was wrapping her legs around his torso, her hot breath making the side of his cheek slightly damp. His face flushed slightly and his heart started to pound hard.

She leaned into his ear, their cheeks brushing, "I win." She whispered again, breathing hot moist air down his neck, making his hair stand on end, forming goosebumps.

He shivered slightly, his eyes wide but, all the same prepared to fight for victory over this girl. She wasn't going to win. _'Not this fucking time.'_

Sesshoumaru took in a deep breath as he smirked, he had decided. He had played this little game with her long enough and his patience had run thin.

Before she could pull her head back from his ear, sesshoumaru lunged forward, grabbing her ass and pulling her aggressively into him as his mouth took hold of her vulnerable neck.

The girl gasped, totally surprised but, did not fight him off. This was, after all, what she'd been wanting for weeks. Provoking him wasn't just for fun, it was a _**tactic.**_

He licked and sucked on the crook of her neck for a moment. Then bit down slightly, dragging his teeth up her delicate skin. Reaching her ear, he released her neck and nibbled the lobe slightly.

Rin's hips rocked slightly into his chest as she felt his teeth on her ear. He was making her wet, wanting him more and more every second.

He released her ear, looking down at her breasts, wanting to take this further. But, remembering where he was, he released her. Pulling back slightly, staring up at her, a little breathless.

She was panting, goosebumps running down her slender arms. Her eye's met his and he almost hit the floor. A look of unmistakable lust and longing stared pleadingly back at him.

He stared into them, trying desperately to ignore the growing bulge in his pants. "I win." He said, his voice husky with arousal. "I need another drink." He said, "Some bitch drank mine." He added with a devilish grin.

She was taken aback slightly. She took a few seconds to gather herself before releasing the death grip her legs had around him and turning her ass on the counter. She hopped down on the other side of the bar, filling his glass again.

She desperately wanted to keep fucking with him but, she was finally at a loss. Never before had that happened. Ever. Not to her and especially not with a man.

She always won everything. Especially against men, it was kind of her thing. Men always seemed to crumble at her feet and she did that shit totally on purpose too. Men irritated her but, she loved the look she saw in their eyes as she defeated them. ' _But, this guy..'_

This guy had no fucks to give, and was always fighting back. _'I can't believe he just beat me at my own fucking game...'_ She was astonished and slightly proud of her favorite patron.

She smirked at him, finally getting her shit back together and took a sip of his sake. She caught the slight glare that flashed upon his face, only egging her on more.

She pushed the glass to him and bit her lip. "You know how to play." She said, more as a dare than a statement. "But, I made the rules.. You, my friend, are out of your element completely.." She added, her tone coated in seduction as the words passed her lips like silk.

Sesshoumaru downed his glass, pushing it back to her. He knew what she was doing, and sadly, it was working. He wanted to win and she never let him. _'This bitch..If she were anyone else..'_ He found himself thinking again, but, there wasn't time for that.

Bringing himself back to earth with a smirk, "Little girl." He chuckled, "Better back down now, you can't handle this." His voice was deep and full of confidence as the words slipped past his lips. He stared her down too, eyes glossed over, almost bored with this exchange. Self confidence radiating off him like sunlight off a mirror.

She blinked, letting his words sink in for a moment before turning and walking out from behind the bar. "Tom, I'm outta here. See you tomorrow." She yelled to the owner as she walked briskly up to Sesshoumaru, her heels clicking angrily beneath her.

She grabbed sesshoumaru by the chest of his shirt, pulling him roughly into her, kissing him full on the mouth before releasing him and walking out the door. Ass swaying behind her as she did this.

Eye's wide and throbbing bulge he slipped off his stool and walked quickly after her. "Where the hell do you think you're going?!" He yelled after her, all sorts of confused and aroused at the same time.

 _'This bitch...'_ He thought, shaking his head slightly in irritation. How dare she just walk away, did she know who he was? _'Well... No.. Not really..'_

Rin was breathing heavily, body full of want for him. _'This asshole..'_ She found herself thinking as she turned a corner down a dark ally. _'Heh..'_


	2. Dark Alleyway

Dark Alleyway

He cocked his head to the side, eyes slitting angrily. "What the fuck, Rin?" He yelled out as he sped up his pace, chasing her down. He turned the corner-

Rin grabbed sesshoumaru by the shirt collar and pushed him up against the brick wall of the bar. She slipped her leg in-between his, closing the distance between them, her knee rubbing up against his throbbing erection.

She looked up at him, pausing for a moment, her eyes full of lust, breathing heavily. The shocked look on Sesshoumaru's face only egging her on more. She closed in on him suddenly, pulling into him, using his shirt as leverage.

He hit the wall with an 'oomf' The wind momentarily knock out of him. He hadn't expected her to be right around the corner. He hadn't even had time to process what was happening before he felt her hot small mouth crash into his. Her tounge playing devilishly with his.

He decided in that exact moment that none if it fucking mattered. If she won, she fucking won, oh fucking well.

 _'Can't win 'em all.'_

His muscular arms reached down, his hands hungrily grabbing her plump, inviting ass. He squeesed and kneaded roughly for a moment before trailing up to the middle of her back, pulling her agressively into him.

She gasped, half in surprise, half in pleasure. She bit his bottom lip slightly as their kiss started to heat up more. Moving their lips rapidly against each others, ravenous for one another.

Suddenly he spun them around, Sesshoumaru leaned down wrapping his large hands around her thighs and lifting her up, pushing her now against the wall.

She hit the wall hard, knocking her vision out of focus for a minute. She moaned softly at him as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He moved quickly as he had her pinned between him and the wall. He took both hands away from her thighs, using only his torso to keep her pinned there. Sesshoumaru ripped her shirt down savagely, exposing her naked breasts right before him.

He sighed out in pleasure before grabbing one bare tit in his hand and the other in his mouth. He wrapped his tounge around her exposed nipple, nibbling slightly before sucking harshly on the tender flesh, masaging her other breast as he did so.

Rin's eyes closed as she moaned out for more, breathing heavily, bucking her hips now into him.

He could feel her hips grinding against him, letting him know just how much she was enjoying the feel of his touch. His cock was throbbing for her, every time she bucked her hips, her ass would rub against the head of his penis and it was getting to be too much to deal with.

Suddenly he released her breasts. His hands shot to her thighs again and he slid her down the wall back to her feet. He planted a deep passionate kiss on her lips before spinning her around quickly and pulling up her jean skirt.

Rin gasped again as the world spun around her, bracing herself on the brick wall that had been suddenly planted in front of her. She felt him pull her skirt up and literally rip her red silk panties off of her body and spread her legs. She bucked her ass up slightly, inviting him to go as far as he fucking wanted to.

The sight before Sesshoumaru was heavenly. Nice round ass, dripping wet vagina and the bucking motion she did, her body practically begging for him to fuck her.

He wasted no time either. He unzipped his pants, his rock hard memeber throbbing in his hand, dying to enter her. He grabbed her hips, pulling her into him as he slid roughly inside her. No time to waste.

Rin clawed into the brick wall as she felt his cock passing through her opening. A moan passing her lips as she looked over her shoulder at the man ramming her in a dark, deserted alley. Her eyes drunk with passion.

Their eyes locked for a moment, only egging him on more. The lust in her eyes was too much. He directed his attention instead to the sight of his cock ramming in and out of her tight, slick vagina. Her muscles were clenching tightly around him and the harder he thrust the wetter she got. Her moans were filling his head, making him slightly dizzy.

"Harder..." She moaned out to him, pleading him to fuck her harder. So he obliged. Ramming hard and fast into her womanhood. Sudenly he closed in on her, pushing himself hard and deep down her tight, constricting passage. Wrapping his strong arms around her body, both hands each tightly gripping an exposed breast, pulling her close as he pouded hard, deep and fast into her.

The sudden depth of his penis hit her like a ton of bricks. She moaned out loudly as she was pulled backward into his thrusts and strong arms. She couldn't handle it, she was about to cum. There was little she could do to fight it off now, he was just too much for her.

 _'Fuck... He wins..'_ One last thought crossed her mind, before her nails dug harshly into his constricting arms. Throwing her head back hard into his shoulder, she moaned out loudly. Her muscles clenched tightly around his pounding cock, causing a moan of pleasure to pass his lips as he rammed harder against the tightening grip of her vagina.

"Uhhhh-uhh.." Was the last thing he heard before his inevitable release. Shooting his hot, thick, liqued orgasm deep inside her.

He sighed heavily into her neck as the relief washed over his body. Making him hot from head to toe, every muslce tingling and twitching from the pleasureable experience.

Both panting. Both trembling slightly, they stood there for a moment. catching their breath, minds realing from what the fuck had just happened.

He pulled out of her, the product of their mingled passion running down her leg. She turned to face him, pushing her breasts back down into her shirt and leaning up against the wall, exhausted, breathing heavily.

He stared her down, still panting, bracing himself on the wall with one hand. "I.. Fucking... Win.." He said, each word followed by a deap pant. She smirked at his words.

"This round." She said, her words daring him again as she turned and walked away. Hips swaying behind her.

He watched her walk away, eyes glued to that waving ass, completely dumbstruck. "Wtf do you mean, this round?" He yelled after her. "Rin!"

But she had already turned the corner and disapeared. _'This bitch..'_ He thought to himself as he made his way home. Trying desperately to wrap his very exhausted mind around what the fuck had just happened and what the fuck it all meant.

Sesshoumaru was definitely not beyond one night stands but, for some reason, he just didn't want to end things that way with Rin. He was drawn to her. When she smiled, even teasingly, his heart skipped a beat. When she talked to him, he was hooked on every fucking word she spoke.

 _And when she touched him..._

When she touched him, it made his head spin and the whole fucking planet turn upside down.

 _ **No.**_

He had decided. She would be his, and there wasn't a goddamn thing she could do about it.

 _'She will be mine...'_


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams**

Sesshoumaru sat in the stuffy conference room of his office building. staring off into space, flicking his pen lightly against his notes as he thought about the event's in the alley way the week before.

This meeting was going on far too long, the powerpoint on buget cuts was nothing more than an annoying show of shapes and colors to him now. He couldn't care less about budget cuts. It didn't directly affect him, he wasn't going anywhere.

A heavy sigh passed his lips as his mind reverted back to Rin.

The associate giving the presentation looked over at Sesshoumaru, an annoyed look on her face. "I'm sorry sir, am I boring you now?" She said, clicking her heel in irritation, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Sesshoumaru blinked, a little stunned at the way he'd been so rudely yanked from his daydreaming. The thought of plowing his bartender in a dark alley was way more interesting than budget cuts. "Yes." He said finally. "I really couldn't care less about any of this, now that you mention it."

He said as he stood up, gathering his things from the table and walking out the door. "Leave your report on my desk. I'll look over it when I have the time." He added, before exiting. Leaving the the whole company to stare in awe after him.

He was breathing heavily, his face slightly flushed as he entered his office, slamming the door behind him. He threw his folder and pen down on his desk and sunk into his computer chair.

He let out another sigh as he looked up at the ceiling, rubbing his face with his hands. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" He whispered to himself. He couldn't wrap his mind around it but, there was something off about him.

He hadn't been the same since that night. In truth, he had been unsettled since the first night he talked to Rin but, he refused to allow himself to contemplate that. He wanted to talk to her, needed to see her but, every night he'd go to the bar after work, and every night she would call out. It was like she had vanished and it was confusing the fuck out of him.

He couldn't understand why he even cared. "So we fucked... In an alley.. Okay, so, that's definitely not how I saw that night unfolding but... I mean, shit happens, right? No big deal.." He groaned at the thought as his penis gave a painful throb. He couldn't think about her anymore, it was threatening to undo him completely. But, the thoughts just kept flowing, broken flashes of his body up against hers, the sound of her moans, the taste of her skin, the scent of the night air.

He physically shook his head, taking in a sharp breath as he stood up again. He glanced out the window at the buzzing city streets below and decided enough was enough. He grabbed his coat and was walking down the street before he even fully knew what he was doing.

He opened the door to the bar, which was practically empty because of the time of day. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, looking towards the bar. Tom the owner greeted him with a wave. "She isn't coming in tonight either, just hung up with her." He said, a hint of apology in his tone.

Sesshoumaru looked crest fallen for a moment before walking up to the bar. "Sake." He said, but, didn't sit. He downed his drink in one gulp, slightly slamming the empty glass down. "I don't suppose you'd know where I can find her?" He asked, a bit breathlessly. He knew it was a long shot but, he just couldn't take much more of this.

 _'Insolent girl..'_ She was really starting to piss him off.

Tom surveyed sesshoumaru for a moment. He seemed harmless enough. But, didn't really like the idea of breaching an employees privacy like that. Sesshoumaru caught this quickly and pulled out his wallet. "How much will it cost me?" He asked, pulling out a few hundred dollar bills.

He left the bar in a hurry, looking up the address he had just over paid for. ' _Heh.. Money alway's talks..'_ He found himself thinking, a victorious smirk crossing his features as he haild a cab.

The sun was setting as he shut the door of the cab. He paid the driver and turned to look around the neighborhood he found himself in. It was very low class, and everything was dingey. The houses around him were falling a part and no one was outside, it was almost too quiet.

He shivered slightly at the sight before him. The house that the address said was Rin's was the cleanest one on the street but, still run down, with a broken gate before it.

He walked up to the gate and stopped for a moment to take it all in. _'What the fuck am I do here?'_ His head was suddenly swimming with embaresment and confusion. _'what the fuck was I thinking? This is so stalkerish..'_ He wanted to turn and run for it but, his body betrayed him and he was pushed forward, his feet moving on their own acord.

The brken gate swung creakily open and closed behind him, he had to push slightly, almost as if the gate didn't want him here either. Before he could stop himself he was standing on the front porch and had a finger pressed firmly on the buzzer.

He took in a deep breath as his heart started to speed up, the sound of the door bell chiming within sent chills down his spine as a little mental freak out began. _'What the fuck are you doing you fool?! This shit is crazy!'_ But, the damage was done, and he could hear footsteps on the other side of the door now.

 _'Is it too late to make a run for it?'_ One last thought before the door opened just a crack. A small, black haired woman stared up at him, the look of complete shock payed across her features.

Rin opened the door a jar, not knowing who the hell it could be, slightly worried. She looked up into the man's face, his long white hair swaying slightly in the wind, his eyes boring down into hers. "Sesshoumaru?" She said, completely stunned, opening the door the rest of the way, her brain trying to process the sight before her.

Sesshoumaru's face flushed, and his heart nearly stopped at the sight of her. He hadn't gotten this far in his head and was now really self concious. "I..." He said, but, nothing followed. He was at a loss. _'Goddamn it... What have I done?'_

"How the hell d id you find me?" She demanded, her eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms.

He thought about this for a moment, the realization of his foolishness fully sinking in, no hopes of regaining himself now. "Money talks." He simply stated.

She scoffed at his statement but, her features softened. She opened the screen door, gesturing him inside. "Of course you would use money to get your way. Well, you're here now, might as well come inside." She said, a little grudingly.

He was shocked, his head reeling from the events of the day, really needing a drink or something. He slid past her quickly, eager to move on from the awkwardness between them. He heard the door shut behind him, felt the girl moving around his body.

He looked around. It was a modest little house. Second hand furniture, nothing matching, shaby curtains on the windows. But, it smelled nice. Homey. There was a radio on in the corner, soft music played around them.

He looked down at her, eyes full of irritation. He had found himself now and anger was slowly building up inside. "You disapeared." He stated, more as a question.

She stared back at him, her own irritation building now. _'This fucking guy..'_ "I don't have to explain myself to you." she answered, crossing her arms once more.

He clossed the distance between them quickly, leaning his face down to her ear. "No you don't... But, if you would be so kind, your explanation would be appreciated." He said gently, his hot breath caressing her neck. She shivered, backing away slgihtly. She didn't trust herself to be so close to him. Her body was still screaming out from their last encounter. Hence, the distance she had put between them in the first place.

She swallowed nervously, cheeks flushed, and looked away from him. Sesshoumaru did not move though, he just stood there, his face inches from hers, eyes pouring into hers seriously.

"I... I just needed some time off okay?" She said, refusing to look at him, face flushing more.

"Oh? Life as a bartender getting tiring is it?" He mocked her, a devilish grin perking on his lips.

She scoffed at him, and walked into the living room, taking a seat on the navy blue couch, and stared up at him, arms still crossed. A look of pure loathing on her face. "This may come as a surprise to someone of your standing but, even lower class people need time off from time to time." She spat out, her words laced with venom.

She couldn't believe this guy, what the fuck was his problem? How dare he track her down this way, then proceed to question her whereabouts, and THEN mock her low standing. This fucking guy..

He chuckled softly as he took a seat directly next to her, leaning forward on his knees, crossing interlocking his fingers. He looked over at her, taking her in as that all too familiar feeling set in and he was finally able to wrap his head around it, if only for a second.

 _'This bitch...'_ He thought as the euphoria set in, his brain going slightly numb, a serene calm washing over him. _'It was never the bar... It was only, ever her... I haven't slept in days, haven't been able to eat or think straight since that night.. But, now that I'm here with her.. I feel..'_

He stopped himself from finishing that thought, not ready for the answer yet. He sighed a deep satisfied sigh as he looked at her. Even like this, baggy t shirt and sweat pants, with her messy bun, she was breathtakingly beautiful. "I'm sorry." He stated suddenly. Not fully understanding what he was apologizing for but, feeling suddenly compelled for her forgiveness.

"I know this is strange. I'm sure it's unerving, to say the least. But.. I just couldn't help myself. I needed to see you." He said, a soft smile curling at his lips as he stared her down. _'Goddamn she's just so beautiful..'_ He tried to stay focused but, his brain just didn't want to coroperate.

Rin stared back at the man from the bar, shock setting into her face as he spoke. Her breath hitched slightly and her face flushed again. "Why?" She said, without thinking. She blinked, totally flaberghasted by his honesty.

He smiled again, the shock provoking him slightly, trying hard not to fall into their usual games. He sighed out deeply, "Honestly... I don't know. I just couldn't get you out of my head and it was really starting to affect my performance at work." He said honestly, his voice soft and calming to her ears. "You wont believe the day I've had." He added, leaning back agains the couch, staring up at the water marked ceiling.

He didn't know why but, he felt really relaxed there. Even though he barely knew this woman and had never been to her house before, he felt himself becoming heavy with impending sleep. His eyes fluttered slightly as he sat there, trying to wrap his mind around everything.

She turned to him, crossing her legs. Her knees squished up against his outter thigh and observed him. It was so strange. She didn't even know this guys, aside from a few trivial details, and... Well, and the dark alley fucking. But, really, he was a stranger. But, at the same time, she felt this natural calm wash over her every time they were in the same vicinity. An overhelming sense of security. Her eyes softened as she watched him fight off sleep, his chest rising and falling gently under his coat.

"You seem tired." She stated, leaning her head on the back of the couch as she watched him curiously. "You're so strange." She added musingly, a smirk forming on her lips.

He glanced over to her, their faces close again. "I am exhausted..." He breathed, his eyes pouring into hers. "And you're one to talk." He chided her, returning her smirk tiredly.

She reached over suddenly, pulling his arms out of his coat, laying it across the arm of the couch. She turned, leaning over his body and took his tie, unbottoning the top two bottons of his shirt and placing a blanket over top of him.

He watched as the girl took his coat and tie, the warmth of the blanket encomposing him, for the first time in a week he was comfortable and at ease. His eyes closed and darkness took hold of him as he slept, finally at peace with the world around him.

Rin curled up under her own blanket, next to the strange sleeping man on her couch. She watched him for a long time before finally succumbing to sleep herself. She wouldn't have admited it, but, she too had been unsettled since their last encounter and had not been sleeping well. She couldn't understand it but, for the first time in a week she finally felt relaxed, at home.


	4. The Start of Something Beautiful

**The Start of Something Beautiful**

Sesshoumaru blinked. Stirring with a start, not remembering where he was for a moment. Darkness swirled before him and he jerked slightly. He was groggy and confused and something was on top of him. He couldn't move. He reached down to investigate and felt his face immediately flush.

There was a person on top of him, curled sleepily into his chest, breathing little, hot wasps of air up at him. He blinked again, his eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light. Realization washing over him as the previous events played through his mind, tugging at his senses.

He sighed deeply as he looked down at the sleeping girl across his chest, placing a hand on her cheek and smiling slightly. He had found her, and for whatever reason, he was finally satisfied.

"Rin.." He whispered, softly coaxing her from her slumber. The girl twitched slightly at the sound of his voice, stirring against his body. She yawned and wrapped her arms up and around his neck, burying her face into the crook of his neck and nuzzling that spot. She took in a deep, satisfied breath, _'he smells so good..'_

Her eyes shot open at this thought, her sudden realization hitting her like a mack truck. _'He? Who the hell am I smelling? Where the fuck am I? What the hell is going on?'_ She let out a little squeak and pushed away from him, panic taking over.

Sesshomaru's arms instinctively wrapped tightly around her, not wanted her to fall to the floor. "Rin!" He said, annoyance coating his words.

The sound of his voice ran through her like a calming river and she ceased all movement suddenly. Tensing up and breathing heavily into his arms. "Oh my fuck..." She breathed out, leaning her forehead against his cheek. "You scared the crap out of me. I thought.." She managed to say before he started to laugh.

Sesshoumaru couldn't understand it but, he was laughing now. Everything leading up to this moment had been so confusing, so stressful and so time consuming. But, now he was here, she was in his arms, he had finally slept and he was overtaken by an insatiable need to laugh hysterically.

She widened her eyes, picking her head up from his to stare in shock. His whole body was shaking from the loud laughs he was letting out. "What the hell is so funny?" She demanded, trying once more to break their embrace.

He stopped her of course, pulling her closer as he laughed.

He just wasn't ready to let her go. The anticipation for their next meet had nearly killed him and he wasn't going to let her go so easily this time. "I.." he began, trying desperately to stifle his laughter. "I just.." But, he just couldn't get a hold of himself. He was just so goddamn happy. His ribs were starting to hurt and he desperately needed air but, he just couldn't stop.

She began to giggle herself, his laughter slightly intoxicating her. She couldn't put her finger on it but, something about this very strange encounter seemed more natural than actually being strange. She lay there, strapped tightly to his chest and laughed with him.

A few moments passed and the quiet grew gradually louder. This was getting a little awkward now. He thought as he finally relinquished his grip on the girl. She slid off of him, wrapping her blanket around her tightly, sitting next to him on the couch, staring off into the distance as her thoughts bore down on her.

He took in a deep breath and watched her for a moment. Not sure where this was going and starting to get annoyed with himself.

He threw the blanket off him, the cold lapping over him, shocking his body from his previously calm state. He leaned forward, grabbing her chin and pulling her to face him. "Rin.." He uttered only her name, each letter coated in unmistakable affection.

Rin's breath hitched as she felt her face being pulled. She blinked at him, slightly shocked. "Do you feel better now that you got some rest?" She asked, trying to ignore this awkward exchange.

He smiled at her. "I'm finally beginning to feel like myself once more." He answered, releasing her chin. Not really knowing why he'd grabbed her in the first place. He couldn't seem to control his impulses when he was around her. It was like she was the key to unlocking the cage in which he kept his innermost demons. She and only she made him feel, think and act in this absurd way.

His eyes looked deeply into hers. His heart started to race and he felt his face flush at he sudden contact he'd just forced between them. _'What the fuck am I doing here?'_ he started to think again. He had that sudden urge to retreat again.

She suddenly threw the blanket off her, standing. She walked out into the kitchen, pulling open the fridge. "I don't have much but, if you're hungry.." She said, looking through her embarrassingly bare fridge for anything edible.

His body tensed slightly at the sudden distance between them. "Actually, I was just thinking maybe we could go out and get something to eat." He answered, standing now.

He grabbed his tie and coat and walked over to her, towering over her with his immense height. Looking down at her expectantly.

She closed the fridge, slightly relieved because there was literally nothing edible to offer him. She smiled up at him, a bit awkward now. "Okay, but, you're paying. You make more than me." She chided, sticking her tongue out at him.

He chuckled softly at her statement and looked away from her, fighting down the sudden urge to wrap his tongue around hers. "Obviously." He stated simply. The fact that she'd even consider paying for herself kind of irritated him. He couldn't understand why someone so annoying to him could also be so enticing at the same time.

She ran out of the room quickly, a bright light reaching out from the depths of the darkened hallway. He stood there, staring after her, the sudden brightness stinging his eyes slightly. He could hear her rummaging through drawers and complaining to herself about what to wear.

"Just throw something on. It's not a big deal, it's very late anyway." He yelled out to her as he put his coat on and grabbed his phone to call a cab.

They found a late night diner, she ordered desert before her meal, he committed that to his memory, finding it both cute and for some reason annoying. _'This girl..'_ He kept thinking. They ate and talked and laughed. He told her about his day, about basically telling his coworker that he had no fucks for what she was presenting, and how he just walked out of an important corporate meeting. She laughed and chided him for his tactlessness.

She wondered privately if he was always like that at work or if she was a bad influence on him.

The sun was coming up as they left the diner, still laughing and talking excitedly to one another. It was in that moment that clarity bore down upon sesshoumaru. It was six in the morning, he had a day packed full of boring meetings and he was dreading it. but, he finally knew fully and completely what his problem had been. He had been slowly falling for this bartender since the very first night he wearily stumbled into that noisy little bar.

He could feel himself falling harder and harder for her the more time they spent together and it had only been one night. One night and not a single sexual advance. He had even, literally, slept with her. But, all he could feel was this overwhelming calm and happiness.

He looked at her as she laughed, taking in her breathtaking beauty as she threw her head back into her laughter. The sound vibrating down his ear canal, sending shivers down his spine. _'This girl will consume me entirely, I'm sure of it..'_

Sesshoumaru's phone had been going off all throughout their meal. He sighed heavily, annoyed, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Sesshoumaru." He said into the phone, irritation thick in his words.

Rin watched the exchange, transfixed on him, the sudden change in demeanor as he was handling his business, kind of turned her on. _'Such a grown ass man..'_ She found herself musing, really impressed with him.

His brow was furrowed and he was unconsciously nodding to the person on the other end. "Listen, you can't do it that way. You're only going to make things worse. Get Mr. Crestwald on the phone and tell him I said to wait and make an appointment with me to meet with him, in person, this afternoon." He said, a touch of anger in his voice. The words seemed to roll off his tongue though, cool and confident with a slight edge of boredom.

He sighed heavily, pressing the end button on his phone and shoving it impatiently back into his coat pocket. Noticing Rin's observing eyes, he smiled, giving her a shrug. "Sorry about that. Heh, if I'm not there, all hell breaks loose." He said airily, giving her a little chuckle. But, she saw right past him, she could tell he was irritated with the woman who had called and she suspected it was because their time together was interrupted.

Sesshoumaru _was_ irritated. He did not want to go back to work, had not wanted to answer his stupid fucking phone and desperately, more than anything, wanted to never part with this beautiful, little distraction of a woman ever again. He'd only just got her back.

 _'Back?'_ He'd have to get a grip on himself. This was moving way too fast, it was like jumping out of an airplane without a parachute.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then..." Rin said, looking up at him with a slightly sad smile. She wasn't ready to separate yet either. But, they had been together all night. She needed to go to bed so she could go back to work that night. "Meet me at the bar?" She questioned, smirking seductively at him.

He smiled, the memories of their last night at the bar flashing through his mind, "Straight after work." He assured her, opening her cab door for her. He leaned in through the open front seat window and paid the driver in advance. For some reason, after seeing where she lived, he couldn't stand the thought of her paying for anything, ever.

 _'That might have been a bit much..'_ He thought after they pulled off. But, he pushed that thought away quickly as the memories of their night together took over. He smiled widely, looking up at the clouds as he walked towards the office building. A heavy, happy sigh passed his lips. Finally content.


	5. Run Away With Me

**Run Away With Me**

It had already been a long and irritating fucking day at work for Sesshoumaru. He had just finished with Mr. Crestwald and was sitting at his desk taking notes. It had only taken him about 30 minutes to fix the bullshit that had unraveled in his absence but, that was kind of why he was so annoyed. _'I'm surrounded by fucking morons.'_ He thought to himself. _'They can't do anything right..'_

There was a little buzz from the intercom on his desk and his secretary started speaking to him. "Mr. S, your one o'clock is here and your conference call is in 30 minutes." He sighed heavily, ready to leave for the day. He pushed the intercom button, "Okay, send them in." He said, his voice clearly irritated. It was going to be a really rough day.

_ _ **End of Day...**_

The sky was darkening and Sesshoumaru's whole body was heavy with stress. He looked up at the clock as he untied his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. He threw his tie onto his desk and stood, stretching and looking out over the city. "Finally.." he said to himself. "I can get the fuck out of here.."

He opened the door to the little bar, the sound of music and scent of cigarette smoke greeting him. He smiled, not even caring that the noise bugged the crap out of him. Just so happy that the sound meant he'd be there, with her, again.

He took his usual seat at the end of the bar and lit a cigarette, his eyes impulsively looking for his pretty little bartender. But, the only person behind the bar was Tom, the owner. He saw Sesshoumaru and made his way over to him. "She's not here Sir. She called out again." He said, making Sesshoumaru's heart drop. It had been such a long day, and he was really looking forward to seeing her again.

He took another drag from his cigarette before standing and putting his coat back on. He was not going to go through what he went through that whole week, not again, and he was not going to let her get away with this either. He nodded his thanks to Tom before briskly leaving the bar.

It only took him ten minutes in a cab to get to her house but, the ride had taken a lot out of him. He was exhausted and really fucking irritated. _'She can't keep doing this... Not to me... Does she know who I am?'_ He was fuming as he rang the doorbell, hands in his pockets, irritation all over his face.

It took a long time, he had to ring the bell twice more but, she finally answered. Opening the door with a tissue to her face. looking downright awful. She looked up at him, surprise taking over her features. "Sesshoumaru." She stated before sneezing into the tissue, a mix of confusion and relief in her tone.

She let the door swing open, walking into the other room. Sesshoumaru let himself in, closing the door behind him before taking his coat off and placing it over a chair. He surveyed the girl for a moment as he sat on the couch next to her, slowly letting his previous annoyance slip away as he assessed the situation. He had prepared himself for a fight, not even fully understanding why he felt he had a right to be pissed.

But, it was obvious that she was sick or something. "I... Got worried so, I decided to come check on you." He said, placing a large hand on her shoulder. She was shaking and heat was radiating off of her.

She smiled weakly at him. "I'm sick." She said, coughing again. "I wanted to call you, but, I don't have your number. That's very sweet of you to come check on me though." She added, fallowing with a sneeze. She groaned and threw herself into the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling, clearly miserable.

"Yes, I can see that." He said as he soothingly rubbed her shoulder. "You look terrible." He said, a smile passing his lips. Rin laughed, then coughed, looking over at him. Somehow, even sick like this, her beauty was still overwhelming for him. It was in that moment he knew, this was not just some girl from a bar... This was something real. He couldn't really understand his feeling. They'd only known eachother for a short while, they were practically strangers, but he knew, there was something here.

"Thanks, asshat." She muttered, chiding him back. "You're such a smooth talker, you know that?" She rolled her eyes at him, coughing into the tissue again.

He chuckled at her teasing and placed the back of his hand on her forehead. His brow furrowed when their skin touched. "You have a fever." He said, getting up from the couch suddenly and walking to the kitchen, noisily looking through her drawers. "Where do you keep the washcloths?" He demanded.

Rin watched him as he assaulted her kitchen in his search. "Above the stove, what are you doing?" She asked, watching him, amused.

He ignored her, sighing heavily instead, coming back with a cool wet rag. He leaned over her, placing the wet cloth across her forehead.

Rin sighed out in relief. "So cold..." She said, closing her eyes and soaking up the feeling. He smiled down at her. Well, this wasn't how he thought his night would go but, at least he was with her again. He rode that thought for a minute, letting that familiar relaxing calm wash over him as he sat closely next to her on the couch.

Her muscles twitched at the sudden closeness and she sighed again, looking over at him. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't stay... I'm sure you have much more important things to be doing." She said, slightly panting from her fevered state.

He didn't know why but, her words struck a nerve. "Don't ever apologize." He said flatly, looking at her sternly. "And right here is the only place I want to be." He added, leaning back into the couch and yawning. He kicked off his shoes and crossed his legs, getting comfortable. He realized suddenly how his words sounded. "Um.. Well.. As.. As long as this is where you want me to be..?" He questioned, worried that maybe he'd gotten ahead of himself.

She giggled lightly at his uncertainty. It wasn't like him and didn't suit him. "I'm so very happy to see you." She said, placing her hot little hand on his bicep, squeezing gently. His face flushed at the feel of her hand touching him.

Her words rang through his head. _'She's happy to see me too..'_ "I... Missed you." He replied, uneasiness seeping out again. Earning him another giggle.

She didn't know why, but, she'd been missing him too. Especially once her sickness had taken root and she realized she was not going to be able to make to work. She couldn't shake the sadness and couldn't really understand why she'd been sad. Not until she opened that damn door and saw the poor fool standing there, silently fuming on her front porch.

He grabbed her hand, lightly massaging it in his, and leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling. "You will not believe the fucked up day I've had." He said with a heavy sigh. And they sat there, hours ticking by, as he rattled off all the annoyances of the day, the calm he'd grown so addicted to taking over, making him feel whole once more.

_ _ **A Few Day's Pass...**_

The next few days flew by way too fast, Sesshoumaru had taken time off work for the first time in years, and the girl was finally getting better. He was happy she wasn't sick anymore but, he was really unhappy with the idea of leaving her and returning to work. He never wanted to be without her. It was a sickness and it was taking hold of his very soul. Infecting him with an incurable disease, threatening to take the life from him.

She was in the shower, he was sitting on the bathroom counter jabbering away at her as she washed. "And then he said, and I quote, _I am not amused_." He was recounting a conversation he'd had with the head of the company.

She poked her head around the shower curtain, hair dripping, suds on her cheek. "He did not!" She laughed out, "He did not _'I am not amused'_ you!" She repeated, laughing hard, pulling her head back in the shower.

"No! He really did!" Sesshoumaru laughed back. "It was all I could do to just blankly sit there." He added. "This guy... Is fucking ridiculous, let me tell you. I mean, who says that?!" He started laughing again, his chest was hurting, he couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so much.

He heard the water shut off and jumped down from the counter, handing her a towel. She was still laughing as he passed it to her.

She wrapped the towel around her dripping wet body, not even trying to be discrete, giving him a little peep show purposely. She smiled up at him as she stepped out of the shower. "He sounds ridiculous, no wonder you're always so stressed out." She said, walking past him and out the door.

He smiled as he followed after her, resembling that of a lost little puppy. He thought about her words for a moment, lost in thought. _'No one gets me like she does. No one would ever notice how stressed I am..'_

He laid across her bed, staring up at the ceiling, hands behind his head. He sighed out. "I don't want to go back." A thought occurred to him suddenly and he looked over at her.

"Run away with me." he said, a devilish grin forming on his lips.

She looked at him with a cocked brow as she pulled her shirt over her head. "Where would we go?" She asked, half amused, half seriously curious.

"I own an island near Barbados." He said simply, watching her reaction. Until that moment, he hadn't given any thought at all to the difference's between them. And money was a huge difference. The shocked look on her face though, was priceless.

"You.. You own a what?" She said, her mouth hanging open as she collapsed in a heap on her bed. "An island, near Barbados." He said again. "It's just a small island. I have a sugarcane farm there, I'm in the process of building a house on it." He added, slightly worried now that he'd scared her off.

She stared at him for a moment as she fully took in the differences between them. "Why me?" She asked, looking worried now.

He considered her for a moment before sitting up, looking down at her seriously. "What do you mean?" He asked, trying to mask the sudden irritation building inside him.

She looked down at her hands, trying to find the words. "Well.. It's just... I mean.. Look at me, look at where I come from... And then look at you.." She said, looking up at him, sadness in her eyes.

He took her hands in his, looking deep into her eyes. "I am looking at you. I haven't been able to stop looking at you since I first laid my eyes on you. And you are perfect." He said, his words wrapping around her heart like silk.

Her face blushed and she looked away from his gaze. Those honey colored eyes threatening to drown her. "I just don't get it.." She retorted, half mumbling, feeling like her words might upset him.

They did upset him, he grabbed her chin, pulling her face back to his and kissing her deeply on the mouth.

Rin gasped, taken aback slightly, but kissed him back. Her cheeks rosy from the sudden physical affection.

He pulled away, his eyes pouring into hers. "I.." He began wearily. He wasn't sure exactly how he felt. He just knew he couldn't be without her. "I know my wealth freaks you out. But, it shouldn't. The only thing that my wealth means is that if... If.. If you do want.. To be with me, then you will be very well taken care of. But, my money does not mean that we are not equals." He said with as much confidence as his fluttering heart would allow.

She put her hands on his cheeks, caressing them lighting under her thumbs. A broad, adoring smile across her features. "So... You want to be with me, huh?" She asked, mockering playing on the tip of her tongue.

His eye's widened. "Well... Don't you?" He asked, panic seeping in. He hadn't thought about her not wanting to be with him. _'arrogance..'_

"I thought that was pretty obvious." She chided him, rolling her eyes. "You're kind of dense sometimes." She added, standing up from the bed and grabbing her hair dryer.

"So it's settled then." He said, laughing in relief. "We'll run away together." He smiled, laying back on the bed again and closing his eyes, so content. _'This woman...'_


	6. Into The Sunset

**Into The Sunset**

It had been several weeks since Sesshoumaru had nursed Rin back to health and their relationship was growing more and more each day. He found himself constantly happy and content for the first time in his life. Meetings were a breeze for him and he'd find himself actually joking around with his co-workers. There was a spring in his step and a subtle smile on his lips at all times.

Rin was still working at the bar, no matter how many time's he told her she didn't have to keep that job. She never listened to him about things like that and it both irritated and amused him. He just wanted to take care of her, why wouldn't she let him?

She'd always win too, whatever the damn girl wanted, it was her's. Pouting up at him, rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs, and he'd crumble to dust at her feet. She knew it too, the hold she had around his heart, and she didn't hide it. She'd smile victoriously and just skip away from him, giggling all the while. Sesshoumaru would sigh heavily, staring adoringly after her. _'That woman.. she'll be the death of me..'_

Sesshoumaru was on his last week of work before their trip. Everything was set. Their things were already packed and the private jet was scheduled to take them to Barbados at the end of the week.

Rin was still kind of unsettled by the idea but, she didn't let him know that. _'He owns a fucking island... He has a private jet... What the fuck is he doing with me?'_ Her thoughts were threatening to undo her. She just didn't think she was good enough for him and she could feel herself falling in love with him. It scared the shit out of her.

 _'Love...? Oh fuck...'_

Rin couldn't understand what she brought to the table. What she was giving in return. But, he just wouldn't stay away. He seemed to always want to be around her. Like, he couldn't get enough and she, in turn, found herself growing ever more addicted to him. She found herself never wanting to be without him, and hating it. She'd always been on her own so, this sudden need she had for him confused and terrified her. Rattling her to her very core.

She walked into the office building, a paper bag in her hand. Looking all sorts of out of place in her ripped up jeans, faded t-shirt and converse clad feet. She walked up to a receptionist, the sudden fear creeping in, making her seriously rethink her decision.

The secretary looked up at her with a cocked brow. "Are you delivering food?" She asked, looking over the notes on her desk, worried she'd forgotten something.

"Umm.. Well, no.. I'm.. Here to see.. Mr. Taisho.."She said, voice lowering with each word, palms sweating. The secretary stared at her for a moment. "Mr. Taisho is very busy, if you don't have an appointment.." She said, an air of annoyance in her voice.

Sesshoumaru walked out of his office with his client, shaking his hand and laughing heartily with him. "Haha, give Kikymo my best, Uro. See you in a few months."

Their eyes locked as his client walked past her. His smile widened as he made his way for her. The look on her face worried him though. She was looking very shaken for some reason, and his heart ached painfully to fix it.

The secretary stood up, fed up now, she'd been trying to talk to this very out of place girl about making an appointment but, she was just aimlessly staring off into space. "Hello! Miss! You can't just stand here all day, state your business!" She was raising her voice now.

He closed the distance between them quickly, placed the paper bag on the receptionist desk and pulled Rin into a deep kiss, taking her breath away and making her face flush.

Pulling away, he smiled adoringly down at her. "Well, hello there, beautiful." He said, making her blush even more. "It's very nice to see you." He added, picking the paper bag up and taking hold of Rin's hand.

The sudden contact made her gasp and she looked up at him. "I thought we could eat together. But, apparently I need an appointment." She said, slightly looking away.

Sesshoumaru understood now what had shaken her and he glared over at the secretary. "From now on Uchio, when my girlfriend show's up for any reason, don't pester her, she is free to come and go as she _pleases_." He said, anger building up in him quickly. He honked at Rin's hand and led her to his office, slightly slamming the door. "That woman, honestly.." He said, shaking his head.

The secretary stared after the pair, totally confused. _'Why's he with someone like her?'_

He looked down at her, smiling and sitting behind his desk, pulling her into his lap as he planted a few more kisses on her cheek and neck. She giggled, soaking up his affection, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sorry about her, that won't happen again." He reassured her. He couldn't stand the thought of her having to wait or be talked down to. Especially when all she wanted was to come eat lunch with him. It was just ridiculous.

"So!" He exclaimed excitedly, releasing her and opening the bag she brought. He was starving. "Everything is set and ready to go. I have to work tomorrow and have a few things to settle at the bank but, then we'll be out of here!" He said as he pulled chopsticks out of the bag. A broad smile taking over his lips.

She sat down on his desk, taking her own food out. "I'm kind of nervous." She admitted as she pulled her chop sticks apart.

He frowned at her. They'd already had this conversation and he'd already convinced her to get the fuck over herself. He had won and he wasn't backing down now. He had an imagine of them, naked on the beach, under the moonlight, and he wasn't going to allow her to steal it away. He was getting that beach sex. End of fucking story.

"Rin.." He said sternly.

"I know. I know." She said, waving a tiny hand at him. "You win, I'm not backing out. I just.." She looked out the window and sighed. "I've never flown before.." She admitted, feeling really self conscious now.

He scoffed at her. "Oh, is that all?" He asked, half making fun of her, half relieved that he'd actually won. "Well, It's safe, I assure you. And I'll be there with you the whole time. Plus, there's no other sight on the whole planet like looking out ABOVE the clouds." He reassured her, placing a hand on her arm, squeezing soothingly.

She smiled at him, sighing and taking a bite of food. "If you say so.. But, I might just sit in your lap the whole ride there." She said, smirking at him.

He returned her smirk with a devilish grin. "Fine by me, love." He said with a wink.

_ _ **Later That Night...**_

It was reaching the end of her last shift before their departure in the morning. The little bar was packed, wall to wall, with people. All of her regulars had apparently shown up to wish her a happy trip. She was in high spirits, pouring drinks, laughing heartily and chidding here and there.

Suddenly she heard her favorite song start playing and almost impulsively, her hips started to sway and move with the beat. She poured shot's quickly, sliding them down the bar to their owners before jumping onto the countertop. Causing the growing crowd around the bar to hoot and hollar.

"I love this song!" She yelled, dancing to the beat, making her way down the bar, weaving in and out of shot glasses like the sway of the sea. Her eye's met Sesshoumaru's and she picked up speed, the song echoing through her mind, making her limbs move on their own.

Sesshoumaru stared up at her, standing before him on the bar, rolling her hips and swaying to the music. He smiled as he knocked his glass back, finishing his 4th sake of the night. He stood suddenly, a huge smile across his face, and grabbed the girl off the counter with one fell swoop.

Her heels clicked to the floor, her black mini skirt fluttered tantalizingly as she was swooshed back down to earth. She gasped out, laughing. "Sesshoumaru!" She yelped, putting her hands above her head as the tempo of her favorite song sped up. She closed her eyes, rolling her hips and began to dance slow circles around him. Gently rocking her hip's up against him as she did so.

Sesshoumaru's heart skipped a beat as he stared down at the girl dancing circles around him. _'This girl..'_ He sighed to himself, completely content. The song ended, Rin ending her dance in front of him, placing her hands on his chest, looking up at him panting, slightly out of breath from physical exertion. A huge smile on her lips.

His hands gripped her waist, tightly pulling her into him. He looked down at her, giving her a breathtakingly beautiful and loving smile, before leaning down to kiss her. Their lips parted and he whispered, "I love you.." His heart nearly beat out of his chest as the realization of his own words hit him like a whip.

But, she didn't disappoint. She smiled up at him, kissing him back, "I know... I love you too." She said, her words confident and adoring. She broke away from their embrace, swaying her hips as she walked back behind the bar, pouring more drinks.

He stared after her, awestruck. He couldn't believe that he'd just confessed like that, without even considering it, without thinking about it at all. He didn't need to think about it though, he felt how true his words were before they'd even ran through his head. He loved this girl, his sexy bartender, with every fiber of his being.

 _ **More than anything.**_

The love he felt for her was overwhelming and unyielding. It ran through his veins like poison, infected and consuming him entirely. He wanted to stand on top of the highest building and scream out his love for her to the heavens, to the God's, to the world.

He wanted everyone to know just how defeated he'd been by this small, funny, beautiful girl. Above all, he _needed_ to spend his life with her. The rest of his life and the rest of time itself. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he knew he'd never grow tired of her, perfectly content for her to dance circles around him until he died, until time stopped.

He sat back in his seat, lighting a cigarette as he watched her, his eyes slightly glazed over as his thoughts took over. Rin was pouring drinks, laughing and carrying on with her patrons. Occasionally she'd take a shot herself as her hips swayed involuntarily to the beat of the music.

_ _ **And the hours drag on...**_

It was really late now, the bar gradually emptying, the music growing louder as the people filed out, echoing off the walls. Sesshoumaru was pretty drunk at this point, leaning against his hand on the counter of the bar, flicking his cigarette in the ashtray. The bell of the closing door brought him from his trance. Looking up he scanned the room for Rin. But, she was nowhere to be found. He heaved a heavy sigh, put his cigarette out and made his way to the bathroom.

Sesshoumaru's hand was on the door to the men's room when he froze, ears perked toward a heated argument in the woman's room. Her voice hit him somewhere deep down and he turned, no longer in control of hi sanctions. Completely under her spell, his muscles moving to the sound of her voice.

He turned, placing a hand instead, on the woman's restroom door, leaning his head in to get a better listen in. "Get the fuck off me.." Rin yelled, sounding a little frantic. A man had followed her into the restroom to haras her.

The man had her pushed up against the wall of a stall, breathing down her neck, pinning her there helplessly. "What?! You think that just because you're fucking someone else now that you no longer belong to me?" The man's drunken words echoed in Sesshoumaru's ears, instantly starting a frenzy.

Sesshoumaru wasted no more time listening. Before he could fully understand what was happening, he had busted through the door to the women's restroom. Rin gasped, pinned up against the stall.

The strange man was in the process of lifting up her skirt as Sesshoumaru laid eyes upon him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slitted when his eyes made contact with the disgusting sight before him. He moved quickly, grabbing the guy by the shoulder and spinning him around. Sesshoumaru's immense height towering over the guy, his eyes full of rage. A single hand came up around the guys throat, pushing him far up the wall, dangling like a rag doll by the neck.

He was having trouble controlling himself, having trouble thinking, and he felt like he couldn't breathe very well.

Rin turned around suddenly, feeling the guy's hands off her finally, able to move again. She looked at the sight before her, Sesshoumaru had suddenly appeared and was now choking the life out of her assailant. She walked to him quickly, putting her hands on his cheeks and rubbing softly. "Se..Sesshoumaru.." She whispered, clearly shaken.

His eyes darted from the asshole he was choking to the small girl that was now holding his face. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were mere slits, pure hatred pouring out of them.

Sesshoumaru was seething. Half wanting to yell at Rin for allowing such scum to touch her in such a manner. He gripped the guys throat tighter, his nails digging into his skin. He returned his gaze to the scum in his hand. "You will never even look at her again.." He said, but, it wasn't just a statement, it was a warning, a dare.

The guy struggled in Sesshoumaru's grasp, unable to breath. But, managed a slight nod.

Sesshoumaru accepted his acknowledgment and threw the man, full force, across the room. Smashing right into the mirror above the sinks before falling to the floor, gasping for air.

Sesshoumaru looked away from the guy, bracing himself up against the stall with one hand, breathing heavily. Everything was clouded, everything foggy, his angry was taking over and he couldn't stop it from overflowing.

Rin gasped in surprise, not realizing the immense strength her beloved Sesshoumaru possessed. She didn't even glance at the idiot crumpled up on the floor. Her attention was solely on Sesshoumaru, worry coating her beautiful face.

"Sesshoumaru..." She whispered, placing a hand on the side of his face.

It took a moment, he was really lost, his rage taking over. Sesshoumaru shook slightly, breathing in and out deeply, anger radiating off of him.

She'd had enough, she'd spent long enough in this bathroom with that asshole pushed up against her and far too long watching the scene before her.

Rin shimmied under his arm, pressing herself up closely to his chest, nuzzling the crook of his neck, her hands on his chest. " _Sesshoumaru_.." She breathed into his neck. "Come back to me.." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru blinked, a sudden urge to throw whatever was touching him away from his body. He looked down, viciously glaring. Their eyes met and his immediately softened, his body relaxing finally. "What happened?" He asked, worried, his muscles twitching.

She looked at him questioningly. Then pointed to the guy on the floor, writhing in pain.

"Did he deserve it?" He asked, barely concerned.

Rin Noded nervously.

"Well... _Fuck_... I'm sorry you had to see that." He said, leaning his forehead down on hers. "It sounded like you needed me... And then I sort of.. Blacked out.. I guess.." He said, breathing her in. He was very intoxicated and her scent was driving him insane, he couldn't think.

Rin's features softened, knowing full well why he'd acted in such a violent manner. She stood on tiptoes and kissed his mouth. "Thank you.." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him into her. "Let's go home.." She added,

It was late, the excitement at the bar had sucked all of Sesshoumaru's energy from him. Rin helped him inside and to her bed. Sesshoumaru collapsed on Rin's bed, immediately snoring. She took his shoes off and placed a blanket over him, collapsing on the floor next to the bed, totally drained, tears streaming down her face. Soon succumbing to sleep herself.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed open as he sat bolt upright, panting slightly, startled. "What the fuck happened?" His head felt dizzy, his stomach a bit queasy and his heart was racing painfully. "Rin?" His voice searched out for her through the dark. He placed his feet on the floor, nearly standing on the girl.

He bent down in a flurry, grabbing the girl up and into his arms, holding her tight. His memories from the night before flooding back to him. "That fucking prick.." He mumbled angrily. Rin didn't stir, curling up further into his arms and sighing out contently.

He held her tight for a moment before laying her down on the bed next to him, his arms around her waist. He lay there for the rest of the night, listening to her breath against him, staring off into the darkness, wanting more and more to kill that mother fucker.

_The Next Morning

Rin woke early the next morning to the smell of bacon, her stomach growling angrily out for the tantalizing purfume. She blinked her eyes groggily and groaned. "Sesshoumaru?" She called out weakly, but, no answer.

She sat up, pulling her tight shirt off. As she stood, slipping down her skirt and rolling down her stockings.

She stumbled out of the room, blinking angrily at the sudden sunlight assaulting her eyes. She ran her hand against the wall, using it as a guide as she walked blindly through the hallway.

She slammed into something solid and warm.

Sesshoumaru came down the hall to check on Rin, not knowing she was even awake yet, and ran directly into the half naked girl. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "Where are you clothes, love?" He asked, thoroughly amused.

"They were too tight." She groaned, burying her face into his chest for a moment. "I threw them on the floor.. That's what they get for choking the life out of me.." She added grudgingly, looking up at him.

He leaned down, planting a kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry for... Last night." He said softly, his face suddenly struck with sorrow.

She had nearly forgotten. She shivered and pulled away from him. "Sesshoumaru..." She started, quickly backing away from him as her body started to tremble.

Sesshoumaru took a step back, looking at her sadly. "You are afraid of me now.." It was a question. His heart was breaking slowly as he stared down at the obviously terrified girl.

Rin's eyes closed as tears started to stream down her cheeks. She shook her head no but her body trembled more and more as the tears became sobs.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in horror and his body took over before his brain could command it to cease action. He grabbed the girl up in his arms and slid down the wall, sitting them both on the floor, Rin in his lap, his arms tightly around her. "I'm so sorry.. There are no words.. No excuse.." He said, holding her close as she trembled and sobbed into his chest.

Rin made no advance to get away from Sesshoumaru, instead she burrowed deeply into him. As if hiding. While this comforted his frenzied mind, it also confused him. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He was overwhelmed by the situation.

"I.." She began but, fresh sobs interrupted her. She grabbed his shirt in her tiny fists, burying her face into his chest, taking deep panting breaths into him. His shirt was now soaked in her tears and his heart was breaking more and more at the sound of her crying. It was all he could do just to sit there, arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Rin.."

"He.. He's my ex.." She mumbled into him, in-between sobs. "He's totally psychotic and was really abusive and possessive." She finished, finally regaining control of herself. "That's why I moved to this town, I don't know how he found me.." She added, looking up at him with puffy, red, sad eyes. "I.. I could never fear you..." She continued, "You're the _only_ one that makes me feel safe."

Sesshoumaru couldn't stop himself, he bent down and planted a deep kiss on her lips. A strange mixture of sadness, outrage and relief washing over him. _'She doesn't fear me.. I still have her.. She is mine..'_ He pulled away from her, his golden pools of honey pouring into her watery onyx eyes. "No one will _**ever**_ hurt you again. Not as long as I live and breathe." He stated, his words concrete and laced with venom.

"If I can help it, you will _**never**_ feel sadness or fear _**ever**_ again. As long as it is in my power you will only ever feel joy and pleasure in the purest and truest forms." He said, pulling her back into a loving and protective embrace. "He's lucky I didn't fucking kill him.." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her hair. _'Bastard..'_

Sesshoumaru felt such hatred and disgust towards this man. He couldn't remember a single time in his entire life when he'd felt so angry. That fucking moron truly was lucky he hadn't killed him. He deserved to die. **No** , he deserved worse, much worse.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, standing them both up and looking down at his beautiful, tiny woman. "Now.. Let's forget about all this unpleasantness. It's in the past where it belongs and will never burden you again." He lead her to her bedroom, pulling a clothing box out from under her bed with a smile on his face. "I bought you this some time ago, I thought you could wear it today."

She smiled weakly at him, loving his doting but she hated that he spent so much money on her. And knowing him, whatever was in that fancy little box was definitely expensive.

She untied the lace ribbon and took the lid off, pulling back the tissue paper. It was a dark red corset top with black spider web laced trim and a black lace, frilled skirt. She gasped and clapped her hands, holding up the top to herself in front of the mirror. "Oh Sesshoumaru! I love it!" She looked at him, an adoring smile crossing her features.

Sesshoumaru smiled back, "I know exactly what you like." He said, heading towards the door. He needed to finish breakfast, their flight was leaving soon.

"I was worried it was something crazy fancy." She said with a laugh.

He looked back at her with a smirk. "Well, that wouldn't be you at all, now would it? I like you just the way you are. Also, I like the way the corset makes your boobs pop out at me." He said with a wink. Leaving her there to stare after him. Half amused have wanting to chide him back.

She took a heavy sigh. _'This guy... He'll steal my heart... And I'll never get it back...'_

_ **The Private Jet**

Passing through security was a breeze, Sesshoumaru flashed his passport and they were immediately pushed to the front of the line. "Oh! Mr. Taisho! This way please!" The overly polite security guard was a bit much for Rin, she was quietly giggling at him from behind her hand. Sesshoumaru glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and leaned over to her. "My father owns this airline." He whispered with a smirk. Knowing full well _and_ enjoying how much his wealth baffled the girl. Rin gasped and stared at him in awe. "Are you fucking kidding me? Next you'll fucking tell me that you're actually a prince or something." She said, half joking, half questioning. He laughed out loud at her retort before answering, "There is still much to learn about each other.."

They were all but pulled like a whirlwind through the airport. She had to admit, being with Sesshoumaru did have it's perks. Before she knew it they were standing before a metal stairway to his private jet. Panic suddenly took hold of Rin and she froze. "Se..Sesshoumaru.." She whispered out, grabbing his hand.

Sesshoumaru looked back at her curiously then sighed, smiling. "It's going to be fine, you'll see. Besides, you're with me." He said, if a bit cocky but with soothing after tones. He pulled her onward, refusing to let go of her hand, pulling her up the stairs.

Rin gasped out, squeezing his hand tightly upon entering the plane. The interior of the private jet was lavish, with glossy oak trimmings, beige walls, plushy seats and dark grey shag carpet. There was a mini bar in one corner and a large flatscreen in the other. I mean, it was a bit ridiculous. "I can't even begin to imagine what your house on the island looks like.." She said in hushed tones, completely in awe by the sight before her. She set her carry on bag down in one of the plushy seats as she took it all in.

Sesshoumaru took his seat, resting his elbows on his knees as he watched her, a smile playing on his features. "You are so beautiful." He said, suddenly taken over with a severe longing to touch her. Rin looked at him confused, "You're so random sometimes." She retorted with a smile, walking over to him and plopping down in his lap, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder. He welcomed her onto him willingly, wrapping his strong arms around her and planting a kiss on her forehead. "I can't help it.. You're just.. You captivate me. _Consume_ me.." He said with a sigh, completely content.

A voice over the loudspeaker: "Take off in five minutes. Please take your seats and buckle up."

Rin's whole body suddenly went rigid, she was terrified of flying. Sesshoumaru sensed this and tightened his grip on the girl. "It's fine. You'll sit right here in my arms, the belt will reach around us. I will _never_ let you go." He whispered soothingly. _'Never let you go..'_ Rang in her head as she blushed, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Never? You promise?" She whispered into his neck.

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly, "Never.." he said as he strapped the belt around them, Rin still in his lap and wrapping his arms back around her.


End file.
